Various elongated LED lighting arrangements for general illumination have been proposed in the prior art. Many of such arrangements suffer from low efficiency in conversion of electricity to light, and some arrangements produce light with a color temperature that may be less than pleasing to many viewers.
It would therefore be desirable to provide elongated LED lighting arrangements whose efficiency in converting electricity to useful light is enhanced, while having the capacity, if incorporated, of providing light with a desired color temperature.